


Tweets

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're a new actress and were in Infinity War and started dating Scarlett during filming of the movie. During an interview the interviewer found your old tweets before you were famous and you're embarrassed.





	Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

“So (Y/N), what was it like joining the cast for Infinity War?” The interviewer smiled at you.

You and some of the cast from Infinity War were doing an interview. You were a new actress and were in Infinity War, you were grateful for getting the part. 

Taking this part has changed your life in so many ways. You’ve met amazing people that pretty much became a second family to you but you also met your girlfriend, Scarlett Johansson.

When you and Scarlett first met you two just clicked right away. You became fast friends and pretty soon after that Scarlett asked you out on a date. You said yes. After that date you began dating.

At first you both kept it a secret from the others but one day Elizabeth found you and Scarlett making out. After Elizabeth found out, you and Scarlett told the others. They were all happy for the both of you.

You were lost in your thoughts until you felt Scarlett’s hand on your knee, that was when you remembered you were in a interview and were asked a question.

“Honestly I was so nervous.” You chuckled. “I mean who wouldn’t be nervous? Just being able to work with all these amazing people, it’s an honor really.” You looked over a Scarlett with a loving smile on your face.

Scarlett removed her hand from your knee and took your hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over your knuckles. Chris Evans, who was also in the interview, playfully rolled his eyes.

“Scarlett, you and (Y/N) started dating while you were filming?” The interviewer asked.

Scarlett looked at them and nodded before looking back over at you, she kissed your cheek causing you to blush like crazy. “Yes, we did start dating while we were filming.” 

“I was the first one to know about them dating.” Elizabeth said with a proud smile on her face.

Chris just huffed. “You walked in on them making out, that doesn’t count.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Of course it counts!” Elizabeth glared at him before she looked over at Sebastian. “Doesn’t it count?”

“I’m not getting into this.” Sebastian laughed and held up his hands.

You groaned and looked between Elizabeth and Chris. “Are you guys seriously arguing about this?”

The interviewer just laughed. “I found one of your old tweets before you became famous, (Y/N).”

Your eyes widened when they said that. “Oh no.” You had a feeling what old tweet they found. This wasn’t going to be good.

They held up a picture of the tweet that said, “I have the biggest crush on Scarlett Johansson”. When you saw it was that one your face turned bright red, you covered your face with your hands. You were so embarrassed. What was Scarlett going to say? The others in the in interview started laughing like crazy. You just wanted to run out of there. 

Scarlett wrapped her arms around you, pulling you into her. “Don’t be embarrassed, babe. I think it’s cute.” She whispered into your ear.

You removed your hands from your face and looked at her. “It doesn’t bother you?”

“Of course not, baby.” She kissed your forehead. “You posted that tweet years ago, it doesn’t change how much I love you.” Scarlett leaned in, her lips almost touching yours.

“I love you too.” You closed the gap between the two of you.

As you and Scarlett were kissing the others stopped laughing and looked at the both of you with smiles on their faces. “Aw just look at them!” Chris cooed and wiped away a fake tear from his eyes. Both Elizabeth and Sebastian rolled their eyes and smacked Chris’s arm.


End file.
